Fall of Sauron
by xxxDawngirl
Summary: Sauron is a bad guy, but he was good in the beginning. A take on Sauron's kin's feelings on his fall.


_I had this story idea at random, actually. Anyway, this story is from Sauron's sister's point of view. I don't know if the Maiar can have kin, but for this fic they can. If you really can't accept that point of view, then just think of her as a very close friend. And forgive me if I messed up some facts. Hehe. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. They belong to Tolkien. _

I wander on the shores of the Sea, allowing its sighs to comfort me. But it did little to relieve my pain. I started to think of my brother again, whom was now called Sauron the Abhorred. Or had been called. Sauron had been defeated a few days before, and the whole Middle-earth had been filled with bliss once again. But all I had felt was more sorrow still, as if I had fallen from one deep pit into another, deeper, one. Sauron, they said. They only knew him as a tyrant, a cruel, evil lord. But he had had another self, once, before he had let his darker side consume him… Mairon he was called, before his fall.

In the beginning, when the Ainur were composing the Great Music, Morgoth started creating different themes, weaving his own vile desires into the music. However, at that time, Mairon was not yet affected by his evil thoughts.

And then when the Valar and the Maiar entered Ea, Mairon decided to follow Aule the Smith, and wanted me to come with him. I, however, had no great love for the fire and metal that smithing required, and decided to follow Varda instead. So for a long time, we were separated. But our feelings did not lesson, and I thought about my brother every single day. Or so I thought. Perhaps I was wrong, because one day I heard a fellow student tell me horrible news. "Your brother, Mairon-He's turned to… to the Dark Lord."

The news left me stunned. I refused to believe it, thinking it some bad jest. I was the quiet type, and disliked gossiping, so I did not know that even before, there had already been rumors that Mairon was turning queer.

I refused to really accept it, until… Until when Angband was built, and Mairon declared himself lieutenant of Morgoth. When I heard of it, I was more than devastated. _No, it can't be,_ I lied to myself. _There must be some mistake. _Half-crazed, I snuck out of my home and made my way to Angband with all haste. However, not far from home, I was caught by my fellow students. They persuaded me to go back. I refused, but they dragged me back forcefully then. After a time, I began to cool down and accept the fact of Mairon-no, _Sauron_-'s treachery. But the pain of betrayal never left me, and I turned bitter. Soon, the Valar and most of the Maiar went to war against Morgoth, but I stayed behind. I still could not bear turning against my brother, no matter how much he'd supposedly changed. Yes, I supposed that I had still harbored some hope, before I saw Sauron again.

It was after Morgoth's stealing of Silmarils that I made for Angband again. This time I succeeded, for the dark shadow of my grief masked the light of the Maiar. My success ended at Tol-in-Gaurhoth, the island which Sauron guarded. His monstrous underlings the werewolves could not harm me, but he himself sensed me, and he put on his fairest-looking self to meet me.

He met me in front of Minas Tirith, his tower. With his unbraided black hair flowing in a perfect way and his features chiseled yet fair, he looked exactly the same way he had in our last meeting. Yet there was something in his eyes that made me very uneasy. "Sweet sister," He said in his melodious voice. "Brother," I replied, cautious and guarded, "Have you truly become the Dark Lord's underling?" His face morphed, and for a moment his mask slipped to reveal the wretched, dark soul that he had become. He quickly composed himself again, but I had already seen through his fine pretense. I recoiled backwards. "You mean to _sell_ me to the Dark Lord!"I screamed at him. Mairon-no, _Sauron_, he was not my brother anymore, not truly-winced and made a comforting gesture. "No, sweet sister. My master only wishes to see you, and perhaps enter you into his army."Sauron said in his meekest tone. "And imprison me if I do not agree? Never!"I shot back. Before Sauron could reply, I sang a spell to keep his vile servants away from me. Unlearned in the martial arts as I was, I had no hope of defeating the werewolves using physical weapons. Spiritual weapons, however, were another matter. Varda, the lady of stars, had taught me much in the art of drawing power from nature and all things created by Eru Illuvatar. I proceeded to protect myself with a shield of power drawn from the nearby trees that were still uncorrupted, while Sauron looked on, unconcerned. I decided to ignore him and concentrate on slaying the creatures.

However, when all the creatures lay dead, more only came to replace them. Just as I was about to slay them too, Sauron stepped in front of me. "Enough of this folly, sister. Come with me. Melkor will not be unforgiving."He extended a gloved hand. For a minute, under Sauron's soft words and familiar voice, the notion of surrender seemed tempting. Then I remembered that this was the Dark Lord I was contemplating on surrendering to, and I slapped at Sauron's hand with such power that he screamed and backed off.

Taking the chance, I fled.

I have never seen him since. Of his deeds thereafter I heard of, but I never went to seek him out again, at first because of my grief and anger, but by the Second Age the reason was because he was much too stronger than me. I dared bet upon his remaining good feelings towards me against his ill will towards all things good and beautiful.

Yet here I stand now, regretting my choice. Now that Sauron was reduced to no more than an evil shadow, there was little chance I could find him and make him good again… I stood up and faced the Sea, determination written in my face. It was time to move on.


End file.
